Good Morning
by Fluffy Hat
Summary: basicly Gaara and Sakura are married and so are Sasuke and Naruto. moo READ!


And you guessed it, another old story that WAS on deviantart (under my account KasurinSama) and has been moved here... my first GaaSaku

it's a one shot story

basicly Gaara and Sakura are married and so are Sasuke and Naruto. moo READ!!!

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head,"

Gaara opened his eyes to see two big green ones looking back down to him. He smiled.

"Good morning Sakura," Gaara whispered.

Sakura smiled and got up from the bed. Gaara watched her as she got dressed. He admired her, mapping every inch of her body with his eyes. She turned to look at the young Kazekage with a frown.

"You don't have to stare at me like that… it's creepy," Sakura told him.

Gaara laughed. "I'm sorry but it's not my falt you're so beautiful."

Sakura blushed as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

"Well anyways I'd get up if I were you. You're going to be late." Sakura said as she walked out of the room to go make breakfast.

"HUH?" Gaara sat up so fast that pain shot up through his back. "Ouch! What… What time is it?" He asked.

"7:30… you have 10min. to get to work and you promised to take a bath in the morning so hurry up!" Sakura relied.

Gaara got up and headed strait for the bathroom. Sakura smiled as she heard the water running. She walked to the door to get the mail. While looking through the bills she found a letter from her old friend Naruto. Sakura sat down at the wooden table and opened the letter.

_Dear, Sakura-chan & Gaara_

How are you doing? It's been three months since you moved out to the Sand village to live with Gaara and you haven't sent a single letter!!! Sasuke told me not to worry, but I couldn't help thinking you might have been hurt!!! Now on a happier note, you know how me and Sasuke have been married for a year now and all… well he finally agreed to adopt a child! It's going to be sooo much fun to be a parent! I don't want any kid to grow up alone like I did… but just to tell you the me and Sasuke and our new child will be visiting in march!

Your friend, Naruto

Sakura laughed, Naruto was even hyper in his letters… maybe she should write back this time. Gaara looked over at the letter. Sakura pushed his head away.

"Go dry your hair properly, you're getting me wet!"

Gaara laughed. "So Naruto wasn't joking when he said he wanted a kid…"

Sakura nodded. "Yep… He really wants to be the father he never had…"

"It's kinda sad in a way," Gaara turned around and got his shoes on.

Sakura fallowed Gaara to the door.

"Come home safe ok?" Sakura whispered as she gave Gaara a small kiss.

"I will as always." Gaara said as he closed the door.

Time for another day of work, being Kazekage wasn't easy.

Gaara closed the apartment door behind him and droped his bag on the floor.

"I'm home" He called out to the darkness.

He knew Sakura wouldn't be home for another hour, her job let her off at 9:00pm. Gaara turned on the TV and flipped throue the chanels. When he found nothing to watch he turned it off and laied down and fell a sleep.

Sakura walked in an smiled when she saw her loved one sleeping on the couch. She took of her coat and went over to him. He made a weird face when she sat beside him. Gaara opened his eye, blinked a bit, then smiled at Sakura.

"Welcome home,"

"Thank you, what do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked him while she played with his hair.

"Ramen… and don't say I sound like Naruto!" Gaara snapped in defence.

Sakura laughed and walked to the kitchen. Gaara sat up and watched Sakura, he noticed at sad look in her eyes.

"You miss them don't you, you're team?" he asked her quietly.

Sakura nodded, "Yes… sometimes I guess I just wish that we could have stayed at Konoha…"

"I'm sorry… if it weren't for my job I would have never asked you to leave that place, I would have lived there with you." Gaara answered.

Sakura smiled sadly, "It's alright… anyways Sasuke and Naruto are coming to visit next month…"

"That's good, I think you need to be with them for a while… being away from your friends has really done a number on you." Gaara sat down at the table. "How about in the mean time you write back to them. I know that will make Naruto really happy, and he'll stop e-mailing me everyday asking if you're dead or not."

"That sounds like Naruto alright, always one to worry." Sakura said.

"yes… now where's that ramen? I'm hungry!"

Sakura raised her eye brows. "Keep you hat on it's coming."

After dinner the two sat by the fire watching the flames die down slowly.

"Gaara can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked at her with confusion. "sure… go a head…"

"Why me?" She asked.

"huh? What do you mean?"

"Why did you choose me… I don't understand… I'm not pretty, and I can be quite foolish at times… out of all the girls you could have liked why'd you choose me?"

Gaara smiled. "Well where do I start?... You're smart, strong, fun to be with, and you may not be _pretty_ but you're damn sexy." He licked his lips.

Sakura laughed and hit him over the head with a pillow.

"What? You asked the question and I gave you my answer." Gaara said and he rubed his head.

"I know you don't like to here it but you're so much like Naruto it's scary at times… well minus the hyperness…" Sakura laughed at Gaara's pouting face.

"I love you and there's nothing else to it… I loved you so I chose you." Gaara sated.

"I love you to…" Sakura sighed.

Gaara laughed evilly. "Hey Sakura, wanna see if we can beat Sasuke and Naruto at getting a kid?"

Sakura blushed deeply. "Ummm…" She couldn't talk, she was blushing so much.

Gaara lend over and nipped at her ear. Sakura let out a deep sigh and gave in.

"Fine… but don't get upset if you lose."

Gaara smirked. "Trust me I wont."

The two lovers got up and walked to the bed room and didn't get up until night fall the next day.

**THE END**

* * *

Gaara and Sakura are 20 in this story so don't make me out as a pedophile...

I wrote this for Cheerwine because she asked me to

enjoy! and please comment!  



End file.
